Sick Together
by storyteller362
Summary: A pointless fluff fic with Gabe and Elena. Both of them have caught the chicken pox and the only people that can take care of them is each other. Oneshot.


**Request: Please write a sickfic where Elena takes care of Gabe and the chapters are in Elena's POV in how many chapters you want with fluff.**

 **A pointless fluff fic with Gabe and Elena. Cause people ask and I deliver, I hope. The first of four Gabe and Elena romance fics but this is fluffier than the others. Apparently all you people want from me is romance. Not as fluffy, but I hope there is enough.**

* * *

"Whoa, okay I'm not getting close to either of them," said the doctor as everyone stepped back. It had been two days since Elena saw the spots on her skin. Elena could pin point where it started. They were in the jungle trying to find something for one of Mateo's experiments. They, namely being her and Gabe, were alone in the jungle together. Naomi and the others in school for the day. She should have waited for the weekend to go with the others, but it was for a good experiment.

Now she and Gabe were sitting in the middle of the infirmary trying hard not to itch.

"Why? is something wrong with Gabe and Elena?" asked Esteban something if it was it was dangerous. They would have to go pull Mateo out of class to fix an antidote very soon. The others gathered around him not able to enter the room. Her hairline was starting to itch and so did her back. Gabe kept adjusting himself in the seat unable to itch where he wanted.

"It's the chicken pox," he said, "and it spreads everywhere. If you don't want to get sick don't get near them at all. The most you can do is wait it out, it lasts a couple of days." They looked up at everyone unable hold the fact that Elena wanted to scratch herself.

"Wait how are we supposed to take care of them then?" demanded Luisa. Could her cooking even help them? Isabel only hugged her grandmother, wondering herself. She wanted to help her sister get better and not just sit around and do nothing.

"You don't. They can take care of each other. Lock them in a room together, something. Unless you all want to get sick as well."

Luisa and Isabel shared a look of dismay that there was nothing she could do. Elena sighed throwing her head back trying hard not to itch before rubbing a sore spot. This was torture, all she wanted to do was itch and nothing else. Gabe was busy swatting at himself not wanting to scratch.

"Alright, I can't take it," said Elena pushing her shoulders up. "Gabe scratch my back."

"I have to take care of one of the cooks, she has a fever," said the doctor after watching them for a couple of minutes. Luisa's eyes light up at the idea of being able to cook for Gabe and Elena now. The others only shrugged at one another as they watched Gabe scratch Elena's back.

Helpless, they watched from the door still scratching themselves. Elena groaned as she tried hard to not leave marks on her face. Turning toward him Elena shivered at his touch. Red spots were forming on her as she tried hard not to touch them. Sighing, Elena scratched her arms. Scratching their own heads, Luisa, Esteban, and Francisco left the doorway. They weren't going to get sick as Isabel lingered for a moment before leaving.

When they were gone, the door was shut behind them leaving Elena and Gabe alone. She scratched her head unable to hold it. It hurt as she could see the red small spots form on her body. Oh great, this was not going to end well for her. She didn't want marks on her body from the spots.

"You know what, my mother said that she had the chicken pox once," said Gabe swatting at his arm. Then proceeded to scratch Elena's back as she only rolled her head forward for him to get around her neck. Her eyes closed as he rubbed her back making it feel good.

"Where are we going to sleep?" she asked as she thought of hot chicken noodle soup in bed tonight. At least she wasn't sick to the point where she was couldn't keep anything down. "Oh thanks for going farther down. Okay, I'll scratch yours."

With that he turned around as he squirmed a bit. Instead of rubbing through his shirt, her hands skimmed underneath his for a moment looking for a really red spot. Her brown eyes looked down his back noticing a few scars here and there. She touched him here and there itching as he arched his back. "Gabe, where did you get these scars?" she asked as she itched between two spots that was really red.

"The usual; fights with other boys, some of Shuriki's guards, some from poison ivy. Once my brothers pushed me in into a patch by mistake."

At this she only giggled scratching around his shoulders. He had lots of interesting stories about being a kid, despite growing up in Shuriki's reign. Her eyes slide down his back trying to picture what it would look like without a shirt on. She shook her head erasing those thoughts taking her hands out from underneath.

"This actually feels kind of nice," he said as she rubbed his lower back. "You know, if we weren't itching everywhere." He slapped his arm trying to get away the itch.

Her irritated skin really longed for a cold bath now that he said that. Normally, Elena enjoyed hot baths but her body was screaming for one to cool the red rashes. "I know what you mean." She took her hand off of his back to rub her chest as the tingling sensation.

"We got a room for you two," said the doctor opening the door. They both looked at one another before following him to a room just next to the sick bay. Inside, two full sized beds were already made. Normally the sick staff would stay in the sick bay. Sick royals would stay in this room in case there was two of them in here together. Gabe and Elena were supposed to be taking care of one another. So he was in the same room with her. "Someone will be here with dinner."

They sat at the end of the bed as he handed them loose linen pants and tops to change into. Then promptly left the room before Elena snorted. "I think he takes every sickness a little too seriously."

"Can't ever be too careful," said Gabe scratching his nose, his voice getting lost. "My abuelo was a doctor. He took his work very seriously. Healed my broken bones."

At this she smiled at the way he talked about his family. When he spoke of his grandfather he smiled at a memory, cocking his head to the side. Elena remembered her grandparents on her father's side with a smile. Grandfather Victor was always someone that made her smile. He used to pull coins out from behind her ears when she was really small.

"Whatever happened to your abuelo?"

"He died when I was seven," he said his eyes down casted. She looked down at her sheets, realizing that she would miss her abuelo when he would pass on. She scratched her inner thigh before climbing onto his bed next to him.

"Maybe just rub my back," she said as she moved in front of him. "I'm sorry about your abuelo. Do you remember a lot about him?"

"Kind of. I broke my wrist once and he made me stay away from the woods for a whole eight weeks to finally heal." Gabe moved his hand to scratch his leg, his other moved low enough to touch her bare skin. At this Elena felt her body warm up a bit. She liked the way his hot skin touched hers. The door opened as the doctor had a tray with two bowls of soup on it. Then promptly left running away.

At this both of them laughed, Gabe covering his mouth. "My abuelo would not run away though. You know, he always wanted me to grow up and be a doctor like him. No one in my family really followed him into the medical field." He furrowed a brow as she faced him.

"What does your family do?" she asked as she got to know him a little bit. Elena never asked about his personal life before. Maybe now would be a good time.

"Well, my family that lives in Avalor is scattered a bit. My mother is a crafter and does business. My uncle Emilio died before I was born. My aunt Alicia is a teacher at the university. Aunt Maya is a midwife and uncle Franco is in the mining business. My dad's side of the family lives in Galdiz, I never see them often."

"Thanks for telling me all that," said Elena turning her own head to the side gazing up at him. "I like talking to you."

"I like talking to you too," he said as she scooted forward. Both sitting across from each other on Gabe's bed crossed legged with the tray propped up between the two. Elena rubbed her temple, trying not to itch her face. Her eyes only skimmed over him happy that she did know him better.

Surprising herself, their knees were touching. The soup bowls now empty as they just sat across from one another. The dim light reflecting off of their glasses once filled with water. Gabe looking down at the bowl with a little bit of broth left in it. She looked down at his hands itching each palm.

"What we need is a lotion," she spoke up turning and starching her legs. Hopefully there was no scars after it faded. "Or a distraction."

Gabe looked over at her with a "do you have an idea" look on his face. They didn't have any games. They had taken the time to look when they were first brought in. It's like they expected them to sleep or something.

"The question game."

With that they were off as a smile graced Elena's lips. They had pushed the tray underneath Gabe's bed to get in the morning. The question game was an Avalorean game that you had to guess what the other person was thinking about in about 25 questions. The players only had to answer yes or no. Three rounds later, they heard the clock chime 10 outside in the hall.

"I think that's our cue to go to bed," said Gabe with an eye roll. Elena only looked dismayed for a moment herself. They game was really fun. She had managed to guess what he was thinking about. Mostly food, but it was easier for her to guess. Then she realized that she couldn't say goodnight to her abuelos or Isabel. She would get them sick if they touched.

She bounced on the bed slightly thinking about Isa.

"Goodnight," he said turning to face her from coming out of the bathroom. Without thinking about it, she kissed him. Slightly at least. Elena was aiming for his cheek as he turned to her. Stunned, Gabe only kissed back before Elena pulled away blushing as she looked at the floor.

"I meant to aim for your cheek, I swear," she said breathily. Elena did not expect that and surprisingly enough, she liked it. He had nice, soft, and warm lips. Gabe stepped back from her nodding mutely. She brightened up a bit. "Well, I'll be going to bed now."

She pulled back the covers on his bed before climbing underneath as he looked confused.

"Elena that's my bed."

"I know but going to my bed would require effort," she said jokingly still not getting up. Her eyes batted up at him to switch beds. Sighing he only went over to the other bed, before he could pull the covers back, she whispered to him. "You know; I might need someone to scratch my back in the middle of the night."

With that he turned, mouth open a little bit at the idea. Elena smiled at him before pulling at his shirt, she kissed him again, this time no reservations. Impressed by her forward nature, he kissed back until both were breathless. They were not going to be itching for the entire night. Pulling him onto the bed with her, their kiss became hotter.

Gabe focused on her for a moment, just kissing back. Her hand going around his neck to deepen the kiss. They stayed like this until Elena was sure she needed air.

"We're not going to do anything. Just lay here," she said as Gabe lay next to her.

"Of course," he agreed as she lay her head down. He heard her slow rhythmic breathing next to him. Her dark hair against the white sheets. At least he wasn't alone tonight, thankfully, they were sick together.


End file.
